Elis Cross
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Elis is Headmaster Cross's biological son. But, he is different. He was trained as a Hunter but as a secret. He came to Cross Academy to help with the vampires. Kaname takes a liking to him. This isn't good. Zero is getting along with him as well. What will happen? Happens before Zero drank Yuki's blood. M/M KanamexOc ZeroxOc Rated M for language, sex, and maybe gore
1. Arrival

**Arrival**

Taking a deep breath, Elis walked up to the school gates. He was met outside by a girl and a boy. "Hello. Welcome to Cross Academy!" the girl exclaimed as he approached them. Elis was worried that she was too hyperactive for him. "Headmaster is in his office." The boy didn't say anything to him.

Following the two into the school, Elis glanced around. He was surprised to see two dorm buildings. He kept taking glances around as he followed the other two inside. It was a long walk and the girl kept talking about classes and the such.

They got to a door that said 'Headmaster' above it. _Here goes nothing. _"Headmaster, the new student is here." The door opened slowly. Suddenly, a body flew at him out of the room. Elis stepped to the side before the other could collide with him.

"Father, I would advise you that I don't like being touched all that much." He walked over to the man that had slammed into the wall. "You will damage the building if you continue to slam into the walls." He helped the man up and was brought in for a hug anyways.

"It's just been so long since I last saw you! They refused my request to let me see you!" Elis saw the shocked expressions of the other occupants of the room.

"Headmaster, who is this?" the boy asked. He had finally spoke. Elis squinted and saw the problem in the boy. _He's slowly changing to a Level E._

Finally letting Elis go, Cross turned to the other two. "Yuki, Zero, this is my son, Elis. He is here to help with the Night Class." Elis bowed to them. "His is my biological son."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Elis moved out of his father's grasp. "He told me that he had taken in two children." Elis came to stand right in front of Zero. He looked up into his face. "I didn't expect one to be a Level D or a girl with a few too many secrets." The room went dead silence for a few moments. "No offense to either of you, though."

Zero looked like he was ready to murder him. "What the hell did you just call me, damn punk?" Elis backed off and stood next to Yuki.

"I didn't mean anything by t. I didn't know that you took offense to it." Elis lowered his head. "I apologize if I upset you in any way."

"Cross-sama, what is Elis? He seems to be different. He knew what Zero was just by looking at him." Yuki sounded interested in him. She was curious about their new partner.

"I...I can't tell you that. I can only tell you that he is part of the Hunter's Association." Zero looked surprised about that. "He will be going to school with the both of you. Please, make him feel at home. He will start his night duties with the both of you tonight."

"Yes, sir." Yuki seemed to be happy to help him. Elis smiled at the both of them. "Zero, could you, please, show him to his room?" Zero grunted before walking out. Elis followed him out of the room and down the hall.

"Zero, do you dislike me? I didn't mean to upset you back there," he apologized again. Elis didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with him. He enjoyed Zero's and Yuki's presences.

Zero sighed. "No. It will just take me some time to get along with you, thought." Elis felt better now that he knew that Zero wasn't angry with him. "I have a question for you."

"Yes? What is your question?" Zero stopped in front of a door before turning to him.

"Why do you look similar to me?" Elis raise an eyebrow. "You have the same silver hair and skin colour as me. The only differences in us are that you're shorter than me and your eyes are gray."

Elis just shrugged. "I have no idea. It must be a coincidence." Elis wasn't sure about it either. He hadn't been aware that he was similar in looks as the other until he said something to him.

"Well, here's your room. If you have any questions or need anything, I'll just be right next door." Zero looked to the wall clock. "Classes start in about thirty minutes." With that, he was gone. Elis opened his door and found all of his luggage already in the space. He smiled. He was getting along with Zero and Yuki so far.

Looking on the bed, Elis found a Day Class uniform. He changed into it and looked into the mirror. He realized that he and Zero did look very similar. "That's interesting." Elis looked at the clock before leaving his room. He was met by Yuki in the hallway.

"Hey, Elis. I thought I would walk with you to class." Elis smiled to her. "Zero's already there, but he's sleeping. He does that quite a lot."

"I understand." Elis walked into the classroom and found an empty seat next to Zero. He was surprised that he didn't wake the other up when he sat down. He didn't even flinch. Looking out the window, Elis didn't pay much attention to the other students.

The class started a few minutes later. All the girls kept glancing at him from time to time. Elis put his head down on the desk. He wanted to do the same thing as Zero. The fear of sleeping made him hang on for just a little bit longer. Before he knew it, Elis had fallen asleep. He hoped that it was a good dream. Elis didn't want to hurt or scare the other students.

...

**_"Elis? What do you mean?" A kid with sliver hair asked as he stopped walking. There was another that looked identical to the first one._**

**_"I mean that father is going to send me away. I'm so sorry." Tears started to fall from Elis's eyes. "He said that it's for my own good." The twin brothers hugged him as they cried with him._**

**_"It's okay, Elis. We'll be here for you when you get back," the second brother said in a weak and strained voice. A smile graced his small, child face. Elis hugged them back. He would miss his only friends._**

...

Shaking woke Elis from his slumber. He blinked up only to see Yuki standing over him. He rubbed at his eyes to see better. "Yes?" He sat up and saw that the sun was setting in the distance.

"It's time to escort the Night Class. Zero is already heading over there." Elis nodded and rose from his seat. He was glad that he had grabbed his weapon before he left his dorm room. Elis equipped the band for the prefects.

Outside, there was a group of a mixture of girls and boys crowded around the gates to the Night Class dorms. Zero was glaring at them as yelled. "Get the fuck back! I hate having to tell you this every single day!" Elis walked up to him and placed a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, everyone." The group turned to him. "Will you all, please, form two single-file lines?" The students nodded. Quickly, they made two perfect lines leading away from the gates on either side. Elis smiled. "Thank you."

The gates started to open and the three stepped to the side. Yuki stayed on the right side while Zero was on the left. Elis chose to stand next to Zero. Slowly, the Night Class exited the gates. They all made Elis want to strangle them. He didn't like the air around them. It was snotty and stuck up.

"Hello, my admirers! We are all glad to see you once again!" voiced a blond man. _They're all upper-class vampires. _Elis's hand twitched to grab his weapon.

Seeing a particular vampire stop in front of Yuki, Elis looked to Zero for advice on what to do. The other looked ready to murder the vampire. "Kuran, you are supposed to be going to class." This got the man's attention. He strolled over to the two of them. Elis noticed that he was a pureblood.

"Good evening, Kyriu. I see that your attitude has not improved yet." His gaze soon set on Elis. He seemed interested in him. "Who might you be, sir? You seem different." Elis kept his face straight, void of any emotion.

"My name is Cross Elis." He lowered his voice to a deadly degree. "If I were you, I would keep walking, vampire." He meant it as a warning. Elis knew that the other understood the underlying threat.

Kaname seemed to be surprised at his attitude toward him. "As you wish, Elis." Elis didn't like how he said his name. He could hear Zero grinding his teeth together behind him. Kaname walked away.

"Alright. Everyone, get to your dorms. Now! Don't make me say it twice," Zero threatened. The crowd quickly dispersed from the gates. Elis was happy for the peace and quiet. He found himself in a tree a few hours later, overlooking the Night Class.

Suddenly, someone sat on the branch next to him. Elis brought out his gun and aimed it directly at the person's head. He realized that it was only Zero. "Were you trying to die, Zero?" he asked. Elis was afraid that he would've actually shot him by mistake.

"No." Elis looked back to the window. "Has anyone left?" He shook his head. Elis placed his hand down and accidently scraped it along the tree. He lifted his hand to see blood dripping down his palm.

Elis heard the movement before seeing it. "We have visitors, Zero." He pointed down at the vampires that surrounded the tree. Zero glared down at them.

"What do you all want? Why are you all out of class?" Zero brought out his gun while Elis aimed his at them along with him.

"For your information, Kyriu, we smelled the blood of a pureblood. And it wasn't Kaname-sama's." Elis licked his hand, inconspicuously, and it healed over.

"Well, there are no vampires here. Especially purebloods. Now, go back to class," Elis reassured them. He was worried that they would find out. The others looked him over.

"So, you are a prefect, too?" a blond, female vampire asked. She seemed to dislike him, if her tone of voice was anything to go by.

"Yes. It would be better if you just go back to class. We don't want any trouble." Kaname stepped forward.

"You all heard him. Let us go back to class. It won't be long until class is over anyways." The others gave Zero and Elis one final glance before returning to the classroom.

"What just happened?" Zero asked as they went back to watching the class. Elis just shrugged. He didn't want to tell him the truth just yet.

"Beats me." Hours passed and the sun was starting to rise up. "We should get going. We need to escort them back." Zero nodded and followed him to the entrance to the school. The class was waiting for them. Yuki appeared a bit later, out of breath.

No problems happened as they took them back to their dorm. Elis was glad for them leaving. He said goodbye to the two. Elis decided to go and talk to his father about a few things. He got to his office and knocked on the door. He already knew he was inside.

"Come in." Elis turned the knob before pushing the door open and walking in. He saw his father sorting papers. He looked up at him. "Elis, what brings you to my office?" Cross stopped what he was doing to put all of his attention on his son.

"I have a slight problem." Elis sat in one of the chairs in front of the large oak desk. He saw the other's face change to concern.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Elis knew that he would be worried about him. He was special and needed to be protected.

"Can you put a spell on me that suppresses the smell of my blood?" Cross looked shocked and confused. "I accidentally got hurt and the Night Class could smell my blood. Can you fix that?" Cross rose from his chair. He went around it and stopped in front of him.

"Of course. I can help you with that." He sighed. "Can you unbutton your shirt for a moment?" Elis nodded and did as he was asked. Cross put a hand over his heart. After muttering a few words, a heart-shaped tattoo appeared on his body in the same spot he was touching. "There. It will suppress the smell of your blood, but it won't suppress your powers. You will have to keep that in check on your own." Elis agreed. He understood that this was all his father could do for him right now.

Buttoning his shirt back up, Elis had an idea. "Hey, can we try something with Zero?" Cross raised an eyebrow. "He's falling to a Level E, right?" The man nodded. "Could we see if he could take my tablets?"

"Elis, those were made specially for you, though." Elis shrugged.

"I don't crave blood much, if at all. There are only very rare occasions that I actually use my tablets." Cross hesitantly agreed to get Zero to try them. "They will also help to keep him from falling." Elis smiled. "I think they might actually stabilize him."

Cross hugged Elis as he stood up to leave. "You need to go and get ready for class. I will call Zero into my office after classes but before you three have to escort the Night Class." Elis agreed and left the room. He cared about his old friend. Elis couldn't believe that this had happened to him.

**I like Vampire Knight. I didn't like the anime ending, though. Thought I would put this up. Hope you like it. Have a grand day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. A Week and a Dream

**A Week and a Dream**

Elis watched the teacher teach and do his job. He, actually, didn't really need to pay attention to the lesson. He already knew the information. Elis had gone through a type of school when he was sent away. He looked down at his empty piece of paper. Getting an idea, Elis started to fold up the paper into an origami swan.

Smiling, Elis looked at the teacher. He was getting done with the lesson. Zero was still asleep. Taking a deep breath, he blew on the paper and it started to move. No one was paying him any attention. He smiled as it flapped its wings. Elis let it go and it flew around the room.

"Wow! Where did that come from?! It's amazing!" a girl exclaimed. Elis watched his creation fly around with a smile. It made him happy.

"Class is over for today. I will see you all on Monday." Elis grinned when the swan landed on Yuki's desk. She stared at it with wide eyes.

Tapping Zero on the shoulder twice, Elis tried to wake him up. The other opened his eyes slowly. "Come one. It's time to go." Zero nodded as he stood up and stretched. Elis motioned for the paper bird to follow them without the other two knowing. It took off from her desk and started to follow them. Yuki was right behind it.

At the gates, Elis stood right beside Zero like always. He had made a sort of friendship with the man over the week. They both had a dislike for Kaname. The bird landed on his shoulder as the group made two lines. Elis kept a straight face as the Night Class walked out. Kaname gave him the same look he had been giving him for the whole week. It was disturbing and creepy.

Kaname came to stand in front of them after briefly talking to Yuki. Zero growled under his breath as he stood there. "What do you want, Kuran?" Zero asked with hatred. Elis was the same way with the man.

"I was just going to ask how Elis was doing." The pureblood vampire turned to him. "How are you doing, Elis?"

"I'm doing just fine," Elis answered with a cold tone and through clenched teeth. He didn't like him one bit. There was something about him that gave him bad vibes. "You need to get to class, Kuran. You don't want to cause a scene, right?"

"You are right. I don't." Kaname smiled a kind smile at him. "See you in a few hours, Elis." The way he said his name made Elis want to puke. He hated it.

When they were done escorting them, Elis and Zero found themselves in their usual spot. A tree that overlooked the Night Class as they had their lessons. It was nice. There were no problems so far. "Do you hate him as much as I do?" Zero asked him and broke the silence. Elis thought about that.

"In truth, yes. He angers and disgusts me. I don't like vampires all that much," he answered. It wasn't far from the truth even though it was ironic. Elis had a very bad dislike of vampires. There was always a reason to hate something in the world, right?

"What's with the swan on your shoulder?" Elis looked to his left shoulder. The swan was still sitting there, not moving or anything.

"I made it in class. I was bored and you were sleeping again." Zero nodded. The other knew about his problems with being bored. It was good to know that the man was okay with what he did. "Why do you sleep so much?"

"I don't get enough of it at night because of this job. I sleep during class in the day because I don't need to learn if I can get the work done perfectly." Elis nodded. It was different for him. Zero was just really smart. Elis already knew the material because they were learning. It wasn't that hard for him to pass the classes.

"That's a good reason for anything. I sometimes sleep in class too." Zero nodded. They went back to watching the class. It was going pretty normally. Kaname would looked out at them every so often, as if he was looking for him or something.

When it was time to take them back, Yuki was late to escort them back. Again. It had been like that all week. He wondered if she was late all the time to this. After they got them back in the dorm, Yuki walked up to him. Elis smiled down at the girl.

"Yes, Yuki? Do you need something?" Her face was slightly pink on her cheeks and she seemed nervous.

"Headmaster Cross wants us to go out with him this weekend. Do you want to go with us?" Elis noticed that they realized his relationship with his father. It was sort of like Zero's, but Yuki could tell that he still loved him.

_He only sent me away for my own good. I know that and don't hate him for it. _"Sure. Where are we going to go?"

"Shopping at the mall. Headmaster wants to get us some new things." Elis nodded. Zero was standing just to the side. It was nice to know that he was waiting.

"Okay. When are we going out?"

"Ten or so." Elis agreed and hugged her. She hugged him back. He was getting used to having two other siblings. Elis didn't like Yuki like he knew that Zero did. Elis viewed the girl only as a little sister. It was nice to him. He had never had any siblings because he was the only child his parents ever had.

Walking with Zero, there was silence for a bit. "How are you able to stand your father for so long?" Zero asked. He knew the question would pop up sooner or later.

"He's my father. I know how he works." Elis smiled. "He's just a little clingy and like an overbearing mother at times. Two in one. Father and mother." Zero chuckled.

"I know what you're talking about. Where's your mother, thought?" That was a good question.

"I don't know. When I was born, I was left with my father. My mother...disappeared after she handed me off to him." They stopped at his dorm room. "I...I guess that I just got used to having no mother. He's more than enough for that." Zero laughed a little. It made him smile.

"I lost my parents when I was younger. Cross is just like you said, though." Elis knew about that. He had heard about the Kiryu massacre. Elis found out about that when he was still where he had been. He found out from some other hunters.

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear that." Zero told him not to worry about it. It was good to know that he didn't offend him like he had on the first day. The man told him that he was also going out with the other two. The outing was something they did every weekend. Elis understood and agreed to go again.

Back in his room, Elis stripped out of his school uniform and sighed deeply. He was enjoying his time at the school. The main reason he was there was to help keep the vampires in check, so he thought it was going to be boring. Then, he saw Zero again after so long.

Elis had to get on a good foot with him again. _Zero doesn't seem to remember me. I understand that. We were pretty young at the time I left so I understand that he didn't remember me when we met. I'm just happy to see him again. Wonder if his brother died as well as their parents._

Getting dressed in more comfortable clothes, Elis flopped onto his bed. His room was clean compared to Yuki's room. He had been in both of the rooms. Zero's room was more like his. He had seen the tablets in the bathroom when he went to visit him.

Zero hadn't been falling like before. His theory had been proven right when he told Cross that the tablets could've helped him that regard. Closing his eyes, he decided to get some sleep before he had to deal with his overly active father.

...

_**"Elis, I need you to look up at me," Yagari said. Elis raised he head to look up at his teacher with tired, exhausted eyes. They had been at the same thing for two days straight. He need to get some sleep. "I know you're tired, but you need to stay with me on this. When you master this spell, you can sleep."**_

_**"Why do I have to learn this spell? What is the point in learning it? Will I ever use it?" Elis shakily rose to his feet for the millionth time. His legs were wobbly, and he just wanted some sleep. That's that was on his mind.**_

_**"Yes. This spell will save your life if you ever get into a fight with a pureblood. Kaien will kill me if anything happens to you. You are now my responsibility while you are here. I will not let you die." Yagari took the same stance as before. "Now, get up and try again. I will show you once again and I want you to do it."**_

_**Elis nodded as he took the same stance. His movements were sluggish, but it was because he was tired. His teacher did the same spell that he heard so many times that he had lost count. When the older man was finished and the spell was demonstrated, he waited for Elis to do it as well. **_

_**Taking a deep breath, he repeated the words with his hand out. "Adiuro te mihi. Ita conjuncta sunt mihi, donec dicam tibi. Quod vinculum erit, donec finem non conteram illud. Tu es mihi, donec dicam et capti sunt. Iam nocere tibi non erit in ones amo. Teterrimus ille daemon, tu solus es capti a me et te. Pati, feram." The spell ward appeared, and he felt the energy get drained from him.**_

_**When the ward disappeared, he collapsed to the ground. "Great work. You were finally able to cast the spell. You should get some rest. You have three days off to regain your energy." Yagari helped him up and out of the basement. "I'll get them to bring you food when you wake up."**_

_**"Th-Th-Thanks, Y-Yagari-san..." he answered him as he was helped to his room. His room was right beside his.**_

_**"You're welcome. I'm doing this because you are my best friend's son. To me, you are not a vampire. You are a human and a hunter. I don't recognize you for your other half." Elis knew that. He understood the man's hatred for vampires. He didn't treat him like one. That was all he asked of him.**_

_**Soon, his vision left him, and he passed out from exhaustion.**_

...

A knock sounded on his door as he woke up. Getting out of the bed, Elis walked to the door and opened it. Zero was standing there with his hands in his pockets. "It's time to go. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I just need to get some shoes on." Zero nodded as Elis invited him inside. Elis pulled on his shoes while Zero stood by the door. He liked that he was waiting for him. Once he was ready, they walked out the door with dread.

"Well, this is going to be one hell of a day, isn't it?" Zero asked. Elis knew what he meant.

"Yeah. It's going to be one fucking horrible day. Dad doesn't know when to calm down and be quiet," Elis answered him. Zero shook his head. They both had the same opinion on their father. Elis accepted them as he adopted siblings.

_Here's to a day with Dad. God, please, help me to not try to mangle him. _Elis sighed as they walked to the front of the school and found Cross and Yuki next to the car. Today couldn't get worse, could it?

**Good to know that you are liking the story. Here's another chapter. Sorry for not updating. Have had other things to do. College and such. Anyway, have a marvelous day. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - **Adiuro te mihi. Ita conjuncta sunt mihi, donec dicam tibi. Quod vinculum erit, donec finem non conteram illud. Tu es mihi, donec dicam et capti sunt. Iam nocere tibi non erit in ones amo. Teterrimus ille daemon, tu solus es capti a me et te. Pati, feram. **\- I bind thee to me. You are bonded to me until I say so. The bond will not break until I end it. You are trapped with me until I say so. No longer will you hurt the ones I love. Foul demon, you are trapped by me and me alone. Suffer, beast.**


	3. Day Out and Mother Memory

**Day Out and Mother Memory**

Elis was bone tired. They had been shopping for three hours. That was what he hated about shopping with his father. The man would buy so much and spend almost forever in stores. He had never done it with him before but Yagari was the one to tell him that.

"Dad, can we go back now?" he whined. Zero looked ready to start whining as well. They were the only ones carrying the shopping bags. He had seven while Zero had six. That was too much shopping for him.

"I just want to look at one more place," Cross said happily. Elis groaned as he trudged alongside Zero. Yuki and Cross were gawking at stores as they passed. He never understood shopping. It was a pass time that Yagari did but not too much. He just took Elis out when they were finished with a mission. Gave him some freedom from being locked in his room all the time.

They got to a particular shop. It was for men. "Cross, why are we here?" Zero asked. The man finally spoke after an hour or so.

Cross turned to them with a smile. "I brought you both here to get some new clothes." Elis raised an eyebrow. _I had an inkling that that was what he wanted. Fuck my life._

"Dad, I don't need anything. I have enough clothes as it is," Elis tried to reassure him. In his eyes, he had all the clothes he needed. Cross gave him a stern look. That made sigh in defeat.

"You will find a few new outfits before we leave here. Both of you. Now go look around. Yuki and I will stay here with the bags." Both men gave off defeated sighs. They nodded before setting the bags down next to the counter with the girl and man.

"This sucks," Zero voiced.

"I have to agree with you. This is why I don't like shopping." Zero nodded. They both seemed to understand each other.

Elis looked through some clothes. He found two black tops, about three pairs of black and blue jeans, and a white long-sleeve. He was fine with what he had found. Looking over to Zero, the man had a couple of things on his arm as well.

Going back to his father, he held the clothes out to him. "Those look nice. Have you tried them on?" Elis shook his head. "Then go try them on."

"You only told me that I have to pick some out. You never said anything about trying them on," Elis reminded him. Cross crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have to see if they will fit you. I don't want to buy something that doesn't fit you." Elis grumbled under his breath. His father was getting on his nerves. He turned around and went to the changing room. "That's my boy!" Cross called after him.

In the changing room, he stripped his clothes. Taking the white shirt, he slipped it on along with one of the black pairs of pants. He tied his shoes back on before exiting the room. "There? This is one outfit," he said with an aggravated expression.

"You look great, Elis," Yuki answered. His features softened at her voice. She could make his mood better because she was a girl. He had never had a girl in his life, be it mother, sibling, or even a date.

"Thanks, Yuki." Zero exited the room next to his. The man was wearing a black shirt with a band logo on it and his pants had straps on them like Elis's. The man looked good.

"Zero, you look great too." He just shrugged before going back in. Elis just chalked it up to being around the girl that he was used to her praise.

After a bit more of changing and showing off his clothes, they were finally on the way back home. Elis was exhausted and ready to just collapse onto his bed. Shopping was tiring and he understood why Yagari would do it occasionally, not all the time.

Back at the school, Elis quickly made it to his room and almost jumped on his bed in joy. Once he was on his bed, he quickly shucked his shoes off and sighed in relief. His feet were hurting from walking around for so long.

After a bit, a knock sounded on his door. Elis got up and opened the door. Zero was in the doorway. "Hey. Can we talk for a bit?" the teen asked.

"Sure." Elis invited him inside. He was smiling as Zero went to sit down on his bed. Elis sat right next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"Why have I never heard about you from the Association? Was there a specific reason for that?" Elis knew that either Zero or Yuki were going to come ask him that question about that at some point.

Sighing, he decided to tell him some of the truth. There were some things that he wasn't ready to hear. "I had to leave Dad at a young age for some reasons I can't say." Zero raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything. "I started training when I felt. They trained me with all types of weapons. Come to find out, I am a master with a gun."

Zero laughed. "Just like me." Elis laughed as well and agreed. "Why were you kept secret?"

"That's because I am a very special weapon that they have against vampires. Not something they want them to know about." He sighed again. "Not something I wanted to know but I was told, nonetheless."

The other nodded as well. "So, did you miss Cross when you had to leave him?"

"I did. But it's normal, isn't it? For you to miss your parents when you have to leave them, or they leave you?" Looking back to Zero, he saw that he had hit a soft spot with his question. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. But you're right. People do miss their parents when they leave." Elis had expected him to get upset and leave. He wondered if he was getting used to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I'll answer it if I can."

"Why does it feel like I've met you before?" Elis's eyes widened when he asked that. "You have this aura around you that says I've met you before, but I don't remember ever doing so. It's like you're familiar but I can't seem to remember where I've seen you nor when."

"I don't know. Maybe you will figure that out later." Zero seemed to be deep in thought when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Yuki in the doorway. She was smiling and had her hands behind her back. "I see that you two are getting along well," Yuki commented as she walked inside. "Your room is way cleaner than Zero's ever is."

"Hey, I can find stuff easily in my room," Zero countered. He sighed as he stood up. "What about your pigsty of a room? When was the last time you ever cleaned it?"

Yuki's face went red with what Elis guessed was embarrassment. She turned to him. "Headmaster wants us to join him for dinner in an hour or so. He said it would make him extremely happy if you were to join us."

"Of course, I'll join. Food sounds great at this point." Yuki giggled. Elis got up and placed a hand on her head. "You remind me of a little sister. I find it comforting. I've never had any siblings."

The girl looked up at him with big, bright eyes. "That reminds me. Headmaster won't say anything about your mother. Can you tell me about her?" she asked.

The mention of his mother made his smile turn to a frown. "I don't know much about her. I've only met her a few times when I was young." Yuki looked guilty for asking. "The last memory I have of her was when I was around eight or nine."

...

**_"Let me inside!" a woman screamed as Elis played with some toys in the living room. Banging let him know that she was trying to get his father to answer the door._**

**_Walking to the kitchen, Elis found his father messing around in there with some pots and pans. "Dad," he said to get his attention._**

**_"Huh?" Kain looked down at him. "Oh. Elis. Is there something you need?"_**

**_"There's a woman pounding on the front door wanting you to let her in." His father looked distraught as he dried his hands on the apron. "When is Yagari-san coming over?"_**

**_"I don't know. Stay right here. I'll be back in a minute." Nodding, Elis just stood there as Kaien quickly made his way to the door. He heard the door open and talking started up. "What are you doing here? I have told you many times not to come here," he heard his father say._**

**_Disobeying what he was told, Elis decided to see what was going on. Entering the living room, he saw a woman standing in the doorway. She had long, silver hair. The way she dressed made him curious._**

**_"I'm here to see my son," the woman said as she held herself like she was high and mighty. "I have the rights to visit my son when I decide to."_**

**_"No, you don't. You dropped him with me and took off. He's my son and I am his only parent. You lost your rights as one when you decided to just leave him with me." Kaien sounded so angry. "Plus, you haven't visited us in about three years. What makes you think you can just visit after three years of nothing?"_**

**_"Dad, who's at the door?" he asked._**

**_"Elis, I told you to stay in the kitchen," his father said. His voice was way nicer and kinder than when speaking to the woman._**

**_"Elis, sweetie, come to Mommy," the woman said. He gave her a confused look._**

**_"Who are you?" Elis asked as he came to stand next to his father. He had no idea why this woman was calling herself his mother. "I don't have a mom."_**

**_She gasped. "What have you told him?! Why doesn't he know who I am?!" she screamed at his dad._**

**_"Maybe it's because you visited three years ago, and we haven't seen you since?" She looked ready to explode in rage at him._**

**_Looking back down at him, she smiled before reaching out to him. "Your father hasn't told you, has he? I'm your mother. I came to have a little visit before I have to leave again."_**

**_Her hand touched his head and he felt her personality from just her hand. He quickly moved out of her reach. Kaien noticed what he had done. Elis had told him what happened when people touched him. "I think you need to leave," he stated. His father began to shut the door._**

**_"I want to visit with my child!" she screamed again before the door was shut in her face._**

**_"Let's get ready for Yagari to come. He'll proabaly be here soon." Elis agreed. He grabbed onto his offered hand. Elis looked back at the door before ignoring it and going to help with dinner._**

...

"I don't remember much about her. Dad and she seem to not get along. I don't know why, but I choose to leave it alone and not ask."

"Sorry that I asked," Yuki replied.

Elis just smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past. It doesn't bother me. If she wanted to be in my life, I think I would remember something about it."

Zero and Yuki nodded. After that, they headed for the Headmaster's house to have dinner. _Kind of like a family. A father and his three children. Yep. Just like a family._

**SOOOORRRRRYYYYY! I didn't mean to take so long to update. Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Have a glorious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
